clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! A list of administrators can be found here. If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG or png format for screenshots. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See the Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin! Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|To learn more about Club Penguin, click the above image! default Club Penguin desc none To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! Please note that this wiki may contain spoilers. We will provide a warning before any spoilers. For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Thanks for reading, and remember, you can sign our guestbook here. Club Penguin Events and News! *A new Snow and Sports catalog is out! *The Penguins that Time Forgot play is returning for the first time on September 11! *The Fall Fair 2009 was launched! **There will be a Great Puffle Circus for members. *The Underwater Adventure stage play is out until September 10! See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Also see the List of Parties for a list of past/present parties! Inter-wiki statistics Are you a... Active editor Inactive editor Frequent non-editor visitor Just visiting Wiki Reminders *Remember, when you see a problem with a page, like vandalism, and you cant fix it yourself, scroll to the bottom of the page and click "Report a Problem". *When it's time to archive your talk pages, please move them to User talk:Example/1, and not Archive:Example talk 1 (or something similar)! *If you see a vandal, please put on their talk page. *Remember to go to the wiki's Vandal Watch to help look out for vandals. *Remember to organize pages by adding categories. *When you create a new page, don't put a quality template. *Remember, if you want to test wikicode, Do not do it on an article, do it at the Sandbox! Need Help? For general help, Visit the . If you still cant find the answer to your question, Ask an Administrator for help. Can you Help? *Be sure to tell all your friends about the ! Tell all of your online and real friends who play Club Penguin to read our articles and give us feedback. * ! Nothing Is better than fresh information for our readers! * ! The more articles, the better! *Add the latest information about parties! Everyone enjoys reading about Club Penguin parties! Create an Article! Announcements (Request an Announcement) Very Important Announcements *''None'' Project Announcements *Please go here to vote. It is regarding the removal of the Quality Scale templates. *Please go here to vote for a revamp of the main page. *If you are an administrator please go here so you can discuss the finale tweaks to the new proposed policy. *Vote here to make Item Protocols an official policy. *Please visit this regarding the change of the adminship system. *I have made an idea regarding WoF requests. Click here. Normal Announcements (Request an Announcement) *We currently have Articles! We almost have a total of 1,000 Articles! HOORAH! Weekly Poll When do you start school? Already Started This week Next Week 2 weeks I don't go to school In the previous poll, The question was: What did you think of the Festival of Flight? '' '''The winner was:' AWESOME!! BEST PARTY EVER! which had 118 votes! Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! August's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is Hat Pop! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Featured Article of the Month If you want to vote, click here! July's Winner: Music Jam 2009! The Music Jam 2009 is a party that has been confirmed in the What's New Blog, and it was held between 17-26 July. DJ Cadence and the Penguin Band made special appearances throughout the event. There was a Members-only Back Stage that players could only access by buying an all-access pass at the Snow Forts. There were concert stages at the Dock, Coffee Shop, Soccer Pitch, Forest, Cove, (More...) Picture Of The Week The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture as often as possible! Archives / Igloo of the Month We will upload a new igloo of the week every week! This Month's Winner *August's Winners are: Staffan15 and Gamgee! Congratulations! Nominate your igloo Here! Current Pin The current Pin is at the Cove. It is a Koi Fish. Next pin will be hidden on September 11 - September 25, 2009. See the Pin Gallery for a list of pins. Additional Pin The Cotton Candy Pin can be found at the prize booth in the Forest for 50 tickets. It is available to all penguins, and is for the Fall Fair 2009. Click Here or Add the Code: to your User Page for the Pin Location Widget. Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. It is also a pin. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. belt.]] *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Available to Non-members. *The pin is hidden every two weeks. It is always available to non-members. Current Party Information Parties: *''Fall Fair 2009'' Free Items: *None. Items may be earned at prize booths with tickets. The Party Rooms: *Arcade Circle *Great Puffle Circus (Members only) Special Guests: *Rockhopper Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki *Latvian Club Penguin Wiki Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures * Cheats and Glitches * Funny and Silly Ideas * The Buzz See Also *Disney's Wiki Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help